Midnight Wanderings
by PencilHeart
Summary: Castle just has one question left for Beckett. COMPLETE. Slight spoilers for episode 1x07.


**Midnight Wanderings**

**by PencilHeart**

**(aka: honda)**

Spoilers for 1x07 "Home is where the Heart Stops"

Fic inspired by these lines from the episode: "Where was the badge?" "Don't ask."

Also posted at castle_fic on livejournal.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Castle, I don't need your assistance."

Rick clutches his chest in mock horror. "You don't need my assistance? I'm shocked, I'm dismayed, I'm-"

A sudden jab to the shoulder causes the next words to falter in his throat. "Hey," he says, rubbing his shoulder as he pouts -Kate never thought it was possible for a grown man to pout like four-year-old that has just discovered the cookie jar is empty but Rick Castle has a certain way of turning everything she ever knew up on its head. "That hurts."

Kate fights back a grin as they start up the stairs. "Really, Castle. You don't need to walk me to my door. I'm a big girl, I can do it myself."

"I am trying to be a gentleman here."

"Key word trying."

It astounds Kate at times how comfortable she is with him, any other guy she would have long hexed by now. But him, not so much. She doesn't spend much time trying to figure out the why behind that. Part of her doesn't want to know.

"Here we are," she says brightly as they reach her door, deliberately ignoring the fact that Castle continues walking, only stopping when he is within mere inches of her. "You can go now."

A small grin filters around his lips as he stares at her. "I can. Or-" he picks up her hand and brings it to his lips, touching it briefly as he locks his eyes on hers, "I can thank you for a lovely evening out."

It is just a polite gesture, but there is something so sensual about the way he looks at her through his lashes, something hotly possessive about the way he traces his lips across the back of her hand. It makes her think of silk sheets and glistening bare skin, of entwined passion and mind numbing pleasure. It makes her think of _want._

"Th-thank you," Kate tries to suppress her emotions but she knows she's failed when she sees a flicker of amusement soften Castle's face. Damn the man. She's never felt so self-conscious on her life; standing outside her apartment door, in a beautiful dress with one of the most handsome men -and most annoying, she reminds herself- she has ever met. "I should go in now," she says, pulling her hand back as she attempts to regain her breath.

But he doesn't let go.

Instead he steps closer to her, close enough to smell his aftershave, close enough to feel his body heat, close enough to see the tiny spots of hazel floating in the blue irises of his eyes. "I just have one question, Detective," he says, tightening his grip on her hand.

Warning bells go off in Kate's head. Any other women with an ounce of common sense would have picked up her skirt and fled long ago. The trouble was, Kate did not feel sensible. A magnetic current was racing along her nerve endings. It slithered and swirled through her system, making a odd, tingling heat in the pit of her stomach, she could feel the full effects in her chest. She suddenly feels a sudden urge to kick off her high heels and trail her toes slowly up and down his leg. She wants to slide her fingers under his starch shirt and trace the veins and muscles of his wrist and feel his pulse beating under her thumb. Most of all, she wants to lean forward and press her lips to his affectionate, lopsided mouth and kiss him until he begs for air. She likes the thought of him begging.

Instead, she settles for a raised eyebrow and a simple, "What?"

He tilts his head forward until it rest alongside hers; she can feel his hot breath fanning her cheek and she resists the innate urge to close her eyes in a meek surrender of desire. "Where'd you hide your badge?" he asks again, his hand releasing her palm and slowly skimming down the length of her arm. Playfully. Softly.

"Someplace special," she answers in response, her breath catching in her throat.

"Special you say?"

Kate can't see his face but she can feel his smile against his cheek, hear the amusement in the timber of his voice. His hand continues on its torturous path until it stops, alongside her hips. He rubs his fingers in a soft, circular motion against the fabric of her dress.

"I bet I can find it," he says quietly.

"I know."

He lifts his head and it is then that their eyes clash -bright, vibrant blue against dark, impenetrable green. A wordless agreement passes between them. There is something in her eyes that causes him to step away and Kate is suddenly left feeling the cold air of the New York night skate across her body and she instinctively shivers.

"You should get inside," Castle says uncomfortable, tugging at his collar, looking a bit flushed. She nods, feeling the unique combination of embarrassment and awkwardness flood her body. _Was she really just letting him feel her up in the hallway like some fifteen year old Catholic school girl?_ She fumbles around in her purse until she finds her keys. Turning around, she puts her back towards him as she attempts to slide her house key into the lock, her hands trembling uncontrollably. On the third try she feels the click and she opens the door slightly. She glances back up at him.

"Thanks for walking me to my door," she says, not quite meeting his eyes.

"No problem Detective. Until the next body."

A giggle threatens to rise in her throat and she suppress the urge to smile; knowing, suddenly, that they will be okay.

"Until the next body," she says as she steps through her door, closing it softly behind her.

She falls neatly against the door.

_:fin:_


End file.
